Code geass R3
by miltonski
Summary: a story where lelouch gets code from C.C and is sealed away only to be reawakened what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

the demon emperor know as lelouch stand up on this throne escorting the prisoners to be executed. zero appears. before zero kills the emperor he stabs C.C.

C.C why? yelled leLouch

Lelouch. don't go trying to dies as you please. said C.C

i shall give you the code Lelouch said C.C

The code? said lelouch.

why did you? said lelouch questonaly

did you forget the contract that we made at the startthat we made lelouch. said C.C

you promised to end my enternity didn't you lelouch said C.C

of course i rembered that but. I must die here you know that. said lelocuh to C.C

Sorry Lelocu said C.C weakly

when i relised i'd spend another eternity after losing you. I suddlent got scarred. Please let me die here Lelocuh

C.C yelled Lelocuh

Suzaku what are you doing kill me now said lelcouch to the man in the zero mask.

then Zero stabbed Lelocuh the emperor

and so emperor lelocuh died. and the world looked on.

lelocuh P.O.V after the death of Lelouch

but i'm still alive.

no matter what i tried my code wouldn't let me die.

To C.C who forced the code onto me and died, I bear no resentment. Because now i understand her ethernal suffering.

I accept this. My penance heavier to bear then death .

are you really going to do this said Zero

yeah to the world i'm already dead after all said Lelocuh.

I'll seal my self away for all eternity. Together with this code that is the source of the Geass. I and the code as well, would only be dangerous entities to a peaceful world.

this is Goodbye Suzakue thought Lelocuh.

Big Brother said a unknown voice

nunally

It's not fair Big Brother never telling me anything. always deciding things and going off and doing things your own way said nunnally.

Big brother please. Don't leave me alone any more. said a pleading Nunnally.

Nunnally. hearing you say that is enough for me thought lelouch.

Do it Suzaku said lelocuh.

Big Brother yelled Nunnally.

Lelocuh is sealed form the world.

My Rebellion is over. For now. if my requiem sounds throughout the world, The Zero requiem will be complete.

Neither I nor the code are needed any further. For as long as world peace remains unbroken.

suddenly a light appeared.

are you the one who awakened me said Lelouch

yes said the unknown voice

and your anme is daid Lelouch

my name is Lilia Vi Britannia said Lilia.

I'm the fourth princess of the 115th emperor of the holy empire of Britannia siad Lilia.

If world peace is ever broken once again. Open this Sphere. for hundreds of years the royal Britannia family has passed down these words siad LiLia.

my Zero requiem has failed thought Lelouch.

Um excuse me, but what's your name said Lilia

i am Lel no. My name is R.R. said lelouch( R.R)

Well then princess shall i hear your wish said Lelouch ( R.R)

2300 A.T.B

The requiem ends, and a new Rebellion Begins.

_**FOR Future reference in this story i will be referring to Lelouch As R.R to confusing to have him as Lelouch so yer. hope you liek the Prologue of this story.**_


	2. the demon awakens

_**hey guys accepting any oc's for the use of this story they will be used as knightmare pilots so yer**_

wish? asked lila

yes your wish i shall give you the power to do it. the power of a king. in exchange you will return fulfill my greatest desire. said R.R

i accept your contract said Lila

by the way Lila where the heck are we i do not recognize this place when being sealed up. I was sealed in the main settlement so where am i. said R.R

in area 11 the new emperor Charles co Britannia decide to conquer the world like the old generation. but i plan to kill him and relive the world over his rule stated lila

what about the Black knights. are they still around we will need them if you want to kill the emperor. said R.R

no the black knights have been all killed years ago. when the 110th emperor came to power that when the domination of the world started again and he decide he needed to wipe out the black knights to do so. there was a war between them called the fall of the black knights. the Britannia added advanced knightmare frames or AKF for short and the black knights were over powered even the gurren and Lancelot were no match for them and black knights were wiped out said Lila

well while we are at it i got an idea. i shall be Zero and you shall be Destruction. you being Destruction becasue you want to destroy the world and me Zero because they won't expect Zero to ever show up again. but first thing first your Geass seems the same as the one i recived from the witch that gave me the code. you can command anyone to do anything. everything else you can find out on your R.R

why won't they expect zero to show up again said Lila

when the 99th emperor dies so did the legend of Zero of the black knights. but now there are no black knights we have to bring the legend back and the rebellion that shall destroy Britannia itself. said R.R

ok nice chat you got here sorry but the emperor said none was to unseal what you have. i guess you got to die. said a guard as it shoots its gun towards Lila

R.R jumps in front of the bullet. she must not died said R.R as the bullet went through his skull.

why did you take the bullet for me said Lila. you must not die for the rebellion to succeed said R.R

what's power you think power will make the world right. then those of power shall die. to think you shoot without asking who you are isn't right. if you carve power that much you shall die. I Lila vi Britannia command you all of you die she said while using her geass

yes your highness the soldiers said while getting there guns as they held it to there hearts. fire said the leader the guns fired into there hearts and they died.


End file.
